


Requests

by thealigirl8



Category: 2PM, EXO (Band), Jay Park (Musician), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my request story. It's not really closed right now but I may or may not get around to them because I've been really busy. Basically, if you like my writing, you can request a one-shot of your choice. You can provide as many details about the timeline or scenario etc as you'd like but you must include a rating in your request. That's imperative to my writing process. Don't be afraid to ask for something strange, I write weird pairings all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minho/Luhan

This was just getting ridiculous. Minho was done with the whole situation; he was too frustrated and he couldn’t seem to find a solution that would lead to him winning. Luhan was simply too cute. Minho had discovered just how adorable the other man was back during EXO’s training days and thought to himself “That boy is cuter than… well everything.” Since then he had been trying to find something that was as adorable as Luhan. Minho’s competitive spirit wouldn’t let him lose easily but Luhan appeared to be without equal in this world. 

Minho’s utter shock upon finding out that Luhan was older than him put him into a stunned daze for a week. Luhan definitely didn’t have the right to be that cute when he was older than Minho. What twenty-five year old man could look that young and adorable? After months of scouring the country-side for bunnies, puppies, and female idols, Minho couldn’t discover anything that beat out Luhan. In lieu of finding someone else, Minho then decided to try and become cuter than Luhan himself. He tried copying Taemin’s actions that made the crowd go “AWWW,” he took aegyo lessons from Kibum, and he even tried talking like a four year old. But nothing seemed to work. Luhan was simply unbeatable and to someone like Minho, that was unacceptable. 

Minho felt a compulsion to prove that he was still better than Luhan in many ways, although he had to accept defeat in the cuteness department. Rapping was something he considered himself very good at so one day he approached Luhan and challenged him to a rap battle – even though Luhan isn’t a rapper. 

“But, Minho-sunbae, I don’t rap.” Luhan protested cutely. (Everything he did just dripped of adorability)

“It’s for your benefit, Luhan. The more experience you get, the better.” Minho then proceeded to completely wipe the floor with the blonde-haired boy, but Luhan just smiled, thanked Minho for the “experience” and walked away. 

“Why did he look happy when he lost?” Minho thought to himself, perplexed that his hoobae wasn’t crushed by his utter defeat. “He must think he’s better than me!” So Minho came up with another plan, one that would stress how attractive men and women alike found him. Luhan simply couldn’t beat him in the looks department, and then Minho would find the satisfying victory he craved. Right?

“Oh, Minho, I really couldn’t have won the Dream Couple game if you hadn’t been there.” Jia of Miss A was draped over Minho’s left arm as she gushed about how grateful she was. 

“We didn’t win on Running Man but I really wasn’t of much use either, was I, Minho-oppa?” Sulli was clinging to his right arm while the threesome walked down the halls of the SM complex. Neither of the girls knew it but Minho was leading them directly to the practice room EXO was in. Luhan would see him with the two ladies drooling over him and then he realize how much more attractive Minho was then him. Being gay, the position wasn’t one Minho particularly enjoyed but it would all be worth it when he won. 

They approached the room while Sulli described just how much Minho helped her and the SHINee member pushed open the doors to call in, “Luhan~ Can I talk to you?”

Luhan ran over hurriedly, “What do you need, sunbae?”

“Jia-noona, Sulli-sshi, and I were thinking of going to lunch. Do you want to come with?”

Before Luhan could answer, Sulli popped in, “But I thought we were going on a date, Minho-oppa?”

“Yeah, this was our romantic time!” Jia chimed in. 

“Well, I guess so. I’m sorry Luhan, women, you know?” Minho grinned as his plan went swimmingly.

“No, I really don’t.” Well, wasn’t that a straightforward answer. Minho gaped as Luhan bowed and returned to his group, robbing Minho of his triumph once more. The rapper couldn’t get over the fact that Luhan had totally just admitted to being homosexual. He had to spend the rest of the day sandwiched between two women fighting over a man who would never see them in a sexual way. That was just Minho’s punishment for trying to use women and play with their affections.

Driven to his breaking point, Minho realized he had to use the ace up his sleeve. If there was one thing he was confident in his life, it was his athleticism. He would bring Luhan to the SM gym and show the EXO member how superior Minho was in sports. The Idol Star Olympics hadn’t been enough for Minho to truly show off; Luhan would require another demonstration. After almost a full year of his obsession with Luhan, Minho was sure this would finally fulfill his strange fixation. 

When their schedules matched up, Minho practically dragged the older man to the indoor SM basketball court. 

“Do you know how to play basketball, Luhan-hyung? Do they have basketball in China?” Great, Minho thought, now I sound stupid in addition to not being cute. 

“I know how to play, sunbae, but I’m afraid I’m not very good.” Luhan poofed out his cheeks to express his lack of talent. The aegyo only made Minho more determined, unfortunately. 

“Let me show you,” Minho then stole the ball from Luhan’s hands and dribbled up to the basket to flaunt his perfect lay-up. Luhan just stood in the middle of the court for half an hour as Minho put all his skills on the line in a frantic attempt to prove his athleticism to Luhan. Eventually, Minho had to stop for a little break - not that he would ever admit to needing air or water or such things. “I’m going to the bathroom, Luhan-hyung. You should really practice then maybe you’ll be as good as me someday.”

“Hey, Minho-sunbae,” Luhan called out with a slightly shy smirk, “I like you too.” With this, he quickly turned and ran out of the gym blushing. 

Minho’s mind was blown for a couple moments as he realized that all his attempts to defeat Luhan were just a cover-up for him trying to get the older boy’s attention. Despite Minho’s reputation as a “hyung whore,” he had never really gone for older men before so he hadn’t realized. Luhan changed his entire M.O. Minho smirked as he watched Luhan scurry out of his sight before recovering from his state of shock and deciding to pursuit his new interest. There was one more area that Minho could try to “dominate” Luhan in, after all.


	2. Yesung/Heechul

Heechul and Yesung were made to be together; they completed one another. The phrase “opposites attract” was created by a soothsayer in the twelfth century who had foreseen their relationship. When Aristotle said "Love is a single soul dwelling in two bodies," he was talking about Yesung and Heechul. Whereas Heechul was loud and outgoing, Yesung was quiet and more reserved. Heechul wasn’t afraid to take what he wanted and Yesung would rather quietly suffer than make a demand of anyone. The two Super Junior members completed each other in every aspect of their personalities. 

But Yesung had lost his other half when Heechul enlisted in the military. He understood the other man’s decision but that didn’t make the separation hurt any less. He hadn’t really connected with any of the other Super Junior members; to be honest, Yesung was more of a loner and the other members didn’t understand him. Ryewook was the closest thing he had to a friend after Heechul left but Wookie had many friends outside of SM that he was close to. It seemed like no one had any time for Yesung and the singer wasn’t one to seek out attention. Instead, he retreated into himself and kept track of the days since Heechul had gone. 

September 1st, 2011. That was the day Heechul left him. If Yesung had been smart, he would’ve enlisted at the same time. They may not have ended up in the same squadron but at least they would have been discharged together. But no; Yesung thought he could wait for Heechul. Day 1 hadn’t been so bad. It felt like one of those times when Heechul had an over-night filming job. Day 7 started to feel a little long but it was Day 30, when Yesung had been a full month without his lover, that it really hit the younger man how long the wait would be and he sobbed under the covers that used to be their safe haven. At Day 134, Yesung had resigned himself to his solo fate and became used to the hollow feeling in his soul. He lit a candle on Day 365 to commemorate an entire year alone and rewarded himself for making it more than halfway through. Day 492, Shindong reminded him that he was getting older and would have to enlist in the military soon too. Day 547, Yesung acknowledged that he had to do it and accepted the fact that he would have to wait even longer to see his Heechul. On Day 589, Yesung woke up from a dead sleep when he realized that maybe their paths would cross in the military and he couldn’t fall back asleep afterwards because he was too excited. So it was on Day 613, May 6th 2012, that Yesung got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to his station, all the while hoping his lover would be one step closer to him. 

Yesung told all his fans that he wanted to enlist quietly and that the Super Junior members wouldn’t be there to respect his wishes but it was really because he wanted less cameras around just in case he saw Heechul. And the only person who had wanted to come was Ryewook anyway so it was just easier all-around this way. In all honesty, Yesung could care less about his image or what the fans wanted at this point. He just wanted his Heechul back. 

The enlistment ceremony went through without a hitch. Yesung’s hair was shaved and he swore to protect his country. The entire time, he was barely paying attention to the speaker and just searching the area for that one man. He was searching for that one moment that would make twenty months of waiting all worth it. To his disappointment, Yesung didn’t spot Heechul in the crowd and he didn’t see him around the base either. 

With sagging shoulders, Yesung followed his fellow solders further into the base so they could change into their new uniforms. Without speaking, he shrugged off his old life and quietly put on his army greens. Suddenly, he was pulled into a supply closet and his mouth was covered by a pair of large oh-so-familiar lips. Sighing into the person he could recognize from just a kiss, Yesung wrapped his arms around his soul-mate and thanked the fates that his pleas had been answered. 

Heechul pulled away from the soft kiss so he could look over his lover’s face. His large hands cradled Yesung’s cheeks while Heechul checked to make sure he hadn’t forgotten a detail.

“Miss me?” Yesung asked, laughing softly at the look of desperation in Heechul’s eyes for he knew it was mirrored in his own. 

The older man smiled and replied, “More than you can imagine. The people around here are so boring. I had to do a hundred push-ups one time just because I got too close to one of the instructors.”

Yesung giggled, knowing how touchy his love was. The military must have been hard on him and Heechul wasn’t good at exercising. The older man was strong but he just didn’t think such things were worthy of his time. 

“We were so stupid, baby, we should have enlisted together.” 

“Well, that wouldn’t have been suspicious at all.” Heechul’s sarcasm was un-rivaled in Super Junior. 

“Like you care,” Yesung scoffed, well aware that Heechul would announce his sexuality to the world if it wouldn’t negatively affect Super Junior. The laughter in his eyes faded to a soft affection as he pulled Heechul closer. “I don’t think I can take this separation again. Heechul, will you come live in a house with me after I’m discharged?” Yesung had thought this over for months and decided that he was ready to be able to hold Heechul’s hand in public. He was finally ready to come out. 

Heechul gasped while his big doe eyes bulged and he searched his lover’s face for mischief. When he was only met with sincerity, the older man took a deep trembling breath as he thought this shocking revelation over. 

“You sure, Yesung? We, well, we wouldn’t be well-liked.” Heechul really couldn’t care what people thought - he knew who he was - but it would be really hard on both of them, especially Yesung who only accepted his sexuality because of Heechul. 

“I’m sure. I want to spend my life with you, Kim Heechul.” Yesung gently re-connected their lips before realizing, “Does that mean you will live with me?”

Heechul laughed with raw glee and pecked Yesung’s nose. “I’d love to live in our own house, Kim Jong-woon.” He kissed Yesung once more and that kiss quickly got deeper as both let their emotions run away from them. After all, the couple hadn’t seen each other in twenty months and more than their heart was feeling the separation. Yesung, ever the level-headed one of the two, separated their lips in a cruel parody of their prior positions. Heechul panted lightly as he leaned his head against Yesung’s chest, trying to get his libido under control again. 

Yesung felt the other man groan in frustration when the younger man stepped away from his lover (which was possibly the hardest thing he’s ever done in his entire life.) “I have to get back,” Yesung said as he squeezed his diva’s hands, “After all, we have all the time in the world now.” The couple grinned at each other as they thought of their future together. 

“Come to my room tonight. I made sure I had a room in the barrack next to the recruits.” Heechul smirked playfully at his lover and whispered huskily into Yesung’s ear, “Room 29B. I thought up a LOT of new things we could try.” 

Yesung felt a shiver roll over him at the statement and Heechul genuinely smiled at the effect he had on his lover. The older man then released Yesung’s hands and walked out of the closet first to prepare for their official reunion.  


Yesung laughed down at the floor before returning to his squadron with a satisfied smirk on his face. So much of their relationship was anticipation and Yesung was ready for the pay-off. In multiple ways.


	3. Nichkhun/Jay Park/Yesung

As Yesung walked into the practice room, he really had no idea what he was doing there. Shindong and Eunhyuk were the best dancers in Super Junior and Sungmin was the cutest so it made sense that they were chosen. But if a fourth member was needed, wouldn’t Leeteuk or Ryewook or Heechul, for God’s sake, have been better choices?! Yesung wasn’t cut out for hip-thrusts and now SM had offered him up to be a part of Boys’ Generation. Did his company hate him? Or maybe the performance needed some comic relief? Either way, Heechul wouldn’t talk to him because he had wanted to be chosen and Yesung was stuck performing “Gee” with a bunch of other guys that were way better than him at dancing. 

Across the room, the 2PM members were observing Yesung practice by himself since Shindong, Sungmin and Eunhyuk would rather make fun of him than help him. Jay and Nichkhun had noticed over the past couple practices that Yesung was often left alone and ditched by the other Super Junior members. When Jay brought it up in the 2PM dorm, Taecyeon thought they should leave it alone. He said “They’re not our group, guys, they’re not even our company! It’s not our business.” But, of course, nothing Taec could say would change Khun and Jay’s minds after they had made a decision; and they had decided that Yesung needed a little confidence boost and that Eunhyuk, Shindong, and Sungmin could be taken down a peg. 

Seeing the look on Jay and Khun’s faces, Taecyeon rolled his eyes and wandered off to talk to Jokwon and Key. He would rather listen to the two divas discuss fashion or Lee Min Ho’s hotness or whatever than bear witness to Jay and Khun’s plan. The two others glanced at each other and smirked before wandering casually over to Eunhyuk and Sungmin. 

“I gotta ask,” Khun said while stretching his arms, “Has Yesung always been that good-looking?”

“Don’t mince words, Khun. Yesung’s freaking hot!” Jay contributed, bending over to touch his toes. 

“Yesung? You’re talking about our Yesung right? Of Super Junior?” Eunhyuk skeptically replied.

“The sexy guy in the corner over there with the great ass. That’s Yesung, unless I’m mistaken,” Jay said with a lecherous grin on his face. 

“I’ve never really thought about him that way,” Sungmin answered with an incredulous laugh. 

“Really? I can’t imagine living with that. How do you keep your hands off him?” Khun shook his head like it would be hell on Earth to try and withstand that torture.

“It’s not that hard,” Eunhyuk said with raised eyebrows. He exchanged a confused look with Sungmin. What was going on? If anything, Yesung was the least appealing member in Super Junior. The only thing that redeemed him was his excellent singing voice but he couldn’t dance for crap and he was a little too quiet to be friendly. Why would Jay and Khun find him that appealing?

“They probably don’t keep their hands off, Khun. I know I sure wouldn’t.” Jay waggled his eyebrows at the Super Junior members as Shindong joined them. “Just share, why don’t ya? We all deserve a shot.”

“We don’t have to share because we don’t want him,” Sungmin replied, getting a little annoyed that they didn’t find him worthy of all this attention.

“Oh? So that’s how it is. Struck out, huh? Well, then, I guess I’ll have to show you boys how it’s done,” Jay laughed at the three men before strutting over to Yesung. Subtlety was never really Jay’s thing. The Super Junior watched in disbelief as Jay chatted up the older man, complete with winks and flirty smirks. The Seattle man gifted Yesung with one last killer smile and smacked him on the ass before returning to Nichkhun. Khun just shrugged at his leader and they headed off to Taecyeon with satisfied grins. Shindong, Eunhyuk, and Sungmin looked at each other like the world had just turned upside down and ultimately figured Jay and Khun were just tired today. 

But it didn’t stop. Every practice until performance day, Jay and Khun were all about Yesung, all day long. Eunhyuk and Sungmin basically didn’t exist. And the worst part was how good Yesung was at flirting! The man would shyly look at the floor right before asking Jay to rip his shirt off again or for Nichkhun to wink at him. It was driving the Super Junior members crazy! Jay and Khun thought Yesung’s awkward dancing was sexy and his weird vocal warm-ups were adorable. There was nothing Yesung could do that would displease Jay and Khun. Eunhyuk and Shindong just couldn’t understand it but Sungmin was particularly irritated because he had been hoping to win over Khun with his cuteness. They finally made it around to performance night and Sungmin was determined to catch Khun’s attention with his aegyo. “Gee” was practically made to showcase him after all.

But when Sungmin arrived at Music Bank, he found Khun already pre-occupied with going over the moves again with Yesung. 

“I don’t think I can get it, Jong Woon. You make it look so easy,” Nickhun was saying while rubbing the back of his neck.

Oh, so it’s Jong Woon now? “I can help, Khun, I know these moves better than anyone,” Sungmin butted in. 

“Thanks Sungmin, but I think I’ll stick with Jong Woon. He’s been helping me; he knows what parts I need help in.” Khun politely rejected Sungmin while hoping in his head that this lesson really hit home with the Super Junior members. 

“Hey Yesung! What color pants did you get?” Jay ran over with his hot pink skinny jeans in his hands. 

“Peach. It’s so stupid, I look like I’m not wearing any pants,” Yesung rolled his eyes at his stylist. 

“That’s okay, that’s how I like you,” Khun gave another one of his famous winks, noticing the light blush coloring Yesung’s cheeks and the furious red lighting up Sungmin’s face. 

“Are you guys done practicing?” Jay inquired, “I need to borrow Yesung; I can’t get these on at all.” He gestured to his skinny jeans and began pulling Yesung to the dressing room without waiting for an answer. 

“Wait! I wanna come too!” Nichkhun ran after them, completely abandoning Sungmin. 

“What the hell,” Shindong said, walking up to Sungmin with Eunhyuk. They had seen the whole thing. 

“We might have to re-evaluate Yesung,” Eunhyuk offered.

“You think?” Sungmin snarkily replied before stomping off. 

Yesung, Jay, and Khun watched the exchange from the dressing room, smiling at their victory. That very first time Jay approached Yesung, he had asked the man if he wanted the other Super Junior members to respect him. Yesung had said yes and the whole affair ensued. 

“Thanks for this, guys,” Yesung turned to his saviors and let his gratitude show in his eyes. “You’ve really been a huge help.”

Jay smirked at Khun. “Oh, it was our pleasure,” he said while remembering all the physical contact he was allowed when Yesung thought it was for purely self-less reasons. 

“Actually, we could use your help now,” Khun continued as he grabbed Yesung by one hand. 

“Yeah, I really wasn’t kidding about the pants thing,” Jay agreed while he grabbed Yesung’s other hand and led him further into the dressing room. The 2PM members shared identical devil grins and began stripping right in front of Yesung. For his part, Yesung gulped and looked back at the door, wondering how far he could run before Khun and Jay caught him. And how much he would enjoy his punishment if he did….


	4. Jay Park/Taemin

“Aish,” Taemin thought to himself in the Immortal Song’s back room. Jay just wouldn’t look at him as anything other than a kid. Was six years really that much? It wasn’t like Taemin was a child; he was perfectly legal and all he wanted was for Jay to screw his perfectly legal ass. But the older man only saw him as a friend, a cute dongsaeng. Taemin had sent Jay plenty of signals but Jay continued to keep Taemin at a distance while still allowing the SHINee member close enough to drive him mad. Taemin sighed to himself once more as he tried to think of ways to get into Jay’s pants. It simply wasn’t fair that Jay was so sexy. How was Taemin supposed to stay away from him?

“Goddamn,” Jay thought to himself from across the room. He had been sneaking looks at Taemin the whole afternoon and he came to the conclusion that Taemin wasn’t aware how flawless he was. The poor boy had been practically draping himself all over Jay whenever they were close together. If Taemin only knew what dirty, dirty thoughts were running through Jay’s head while he had Taemin’s lithe, toned body pressed against him, then Jay would bet the maknae would high-tail it in the other direction. Jay scoffed at how difficult his life was. It simply wasn’t fair that Taemin was so perfect. How was Jay supposed to resist him?

About an hour passed of Jay wondering how soft Taemin’s hair was and what body he was hiding under all his clothes before Jay finally admitted to himself that he wanted to sleep with the younger man. Sheesh, the boy was so much younger than him but Jay wanted Taemin in a way that had nothing to do with age and everything to do with need. Jay wasn’t even sure if Taemin was gay! Fanservice, being so common in their industry, made discovering someone’s sexuality difficult and frustrating. Jay paced down the back hallway during break time to help himself think. It was then, as he was thinking about ways to figure out Taemin’s preference, that he was pulled violently into a closet.

“Taemin? What are you doing?” Jay asked, flustered when he realized who was responsible for his sudden divergence.

“Taking matters into my own hands,” Taemin replied before cupping Jay’s manhood through his jeans to emphasize his words.

“What the hell Taemin? You’re too young for this shit,” Jay answered, though he was having a hard time thinking with Taemin’s hand massaging his length. At least he got an answer to his question. Taemin definitely liked men. 

“I’m eighteen, hyung! God, what do you see me as?” Taemin blurted out with exasperation as he jerked his hand away from Jay.

“And I’m twenty-four. You might not be a kid, but you’re a hell of a lot younger than me.”

“So? I want you and we’re both legal. Is there something else? There is, isn’t there? Do you not want me?” All of Taemin’s insecurities about looking too girly or being too thin crashed back into him.

“That’s not it at all,” Jay rushed to say when he saw Taemin close up on himself, “I just…. Ah shit, you sure you want this?”

“Totally, I’ve been thinking about you without clothes for a while now.” And the confident Taemin was back; grinning at Jay with a smirk that Jay couldn’t help but think was too mature for him. No doubt Taemin’s innocence had been destroyed by his fellow member’s relationships. Well then….

“Good, because once we start, there’s no way I’m letting you go,” Jay gave the younger man one last warning, both hoping he heeded it and praying he ignored it. 

“That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear,” Taemin replied and lifted his hands to cup the shorter man’s face ever so lightly, lingering so Jay could close the final distance. 

Jay didn’t hesitate and tilted his head up to connect their lips in a soft kiss that contrasted sharply with the way he was yanking the zipper down on Taemin’s pants. He stepped back from Taemin’s mouth for a few seconds to wrench down the younger man’s pants and boxers. The maknae, ever eager, was quick to reciprocate but he also took off Jay’s shirt, wanting to explore Jay’s sculpted chest. Taemin’s shirt was practically ripped from him and then they were back together, exploring each other’s mouths. Taemin’s hands were mapping out every firm crevice of Jay’s torso and Jay was dropping his hands down Taemin’s smooth back to cup his ass firmly.

Now that all the confusion was gone, Jay was so going to make Taemin wish he had confronted Jay in a place where they could be quieter. And where they would have more time. Janitor’s closets were both a boon and a ban on Jay’s sex life. They were great for quickies but they totally sucked on privacy. Hmm, now that he thought about it, Jay might have to take Taemin home for a little extended bonding time. 

With that evil thought in mind, Jay lifted Taemin by the hips and the maknae immediately wrapped his long legs around Jay’s waist while Jay kept Taemin captive between the wall and his even stronger body. Jay worked out for two reasons; 1) because the fans adored it so much and 2) because he could do fun things during sex like hold his lover up the whole time. 

Taemin drew away from Jay’s lips to kiss wantonly down along his neck and to his collarbone. Experimenting, Taemin nipped a little at the edge of the bone and a deep growl told him Jay enjoyed the treatment. 

“Lube?” Jay asked, knowing they didn’t have much time before a manager or stylist came looking for them.

“I don’t have any,” Taemin replied, panting from need. Those kiss-bruised lips looked amazing on the kid and Jay couldn’t help but pepper them with even more kisses. Inside he was panicking a little; no lube could seriously hurt Taemin, especially in this position. Making a decision, he turned them around so his back was pressed against the wall and slid down the surface so he was sitting with Taemin kneeling in his lap. He sighed to himself, getting fucked with no lube really sucked (personal experience), but both he and Taemin were too worked up to do anything but make the best of the situation. 

“Suck,” Jay commanded as he pressed three fingers to Taemin’s lips. Ever fearless, Taemin drew them into his mouth and worked Jay’s fingers around like he would if he got the chance to go down on the older man. He really hoped he did.   
Jay didn’t think Taemin could surprise him anymore but the younger man looked Jay straight in the eye and began rocking on Jay in a cheap imitation of what was to come. Shit, shit, shit, shit, if Taemin kept this up, Jay wasn’t going to be able to restrain himself. 

Seeing the wild expression in Jay’s eyes, Taemin grabbed Jay’s wrist and moved him from his mouth to his entrance, never stopping the grinding of his hips. Jay traced a fingernail around Taemin’s hole before thrusting one finger inside the maknae and shifting it around. Taemin quickly got tired of just one and he bit at Jay’s ear in a demand for another. Jay really, really, wanted to tease Taemin but they didn’t really have time for that. Oh well, he could torture Taemin later. Another finger joined the first and was swiftly followed by a third. With Taemin’s moans in his ear and the abandon with which the younger man was bucking his hips, Jay deemed them both completely prepared. He withdrew his fingers from inside Taemin and the boy would’ve whined at the loss if not for knowing what it meant. 

Jay pecked Taemin’s nose in a quick apology but the maknae was already lowering himself unto Jay’s cock. Taemin wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck and held tight so the solo artist wouldn’t see his tears. It hurt like hell – Taemin was nearly prepared enough – but it was what he had been wanting for so long and he wasn’t going to give up now. Thinking of that, Taemin endured the pain and soon had Jay fully seated within him. Jay felt his body trembling so he pushed Taemin away a little so he could see the younger man’s face. Taemin didn’t try to hide this time and instead looked Jay in the eyes as if to challenge the older man to say anything or deny him his pleasure. Smiling at his bravery, Jay brushed Taemin’s tears from his cheeks and brushed his lips down from Taemin’s ear, along his jawline, and to his mouth. The younger man sniffled but began moving his hips with Jay’s encouragement. 

The pace was slow at first, with Jay trying to get Taemin used to his girth, but soon the maknae was back to bucking up and down on Jay’s member. Jay leaned his head back on the cement wall, letting Taemin have all control because damn, did it feel good. They were both sweating like crazy and while Taemin was panting, Jay left his mouth slightly open to remind himself to breath. The control it took to not flip Taemin over and fuck him into the ground was more than Jay could have imagined and Taemin could see that it his eyes. And it just made it hotter. Knowing that his lover was allowing him this power while having both the massive strength and desire to be the one of top pushed Taemin just a little closer to the edge. 

Surprisingly, Jay felt that familiar pressure building up inside him and found that he wouldn’t last too much longer. He hadn’t been sure if he could come in this position but Taemin’s flawlessness had been teasing him long enough for anything to be possible. The older man wrapped a tattooed hand around Taemin’s length and began stroking in time to his thrusts. The younger man gasped at the sensation but threw a hand over his mouth before any other loud noises could escape him. Jay smirked up at him and circled Taemin’s tip with his thumb, daring the younger man not to make noise. 

“Fuck you,” Taemin said, angry at his own lack of control. 

“Already am,” Jay replied, thrusting his own hips up with the words, causing Taemin to squeak a little. Glaring, the younger man bit down on his wrist to prevent more sounds. Chuckling a little to himself, Jay admitted that the vision of Taemin nibbling on his own wrist so they wouldn’t be caught while also impaling himself on Jay’s cock over and over again was quite the exciting one. It had Jay even closer to the end than before and he sped up his strokes in an effort to make Taemin come before he did.

The maknae groaned desperately into his arm as he felt his climax rush towards him and he abandoned his wrist to bit Jay’s shoulder in his release. Taemin’s come covered Jay’s washboard abs and the clenching of Taemin’s insides gave Jay that final push so that he too could join Taemin. The younger man moaned, with his forehead against Jay’s shoulder, when he felt himself being filled up. It was a sensation he really hoped to experience again with Jay. 

They sat there, panting against each other, still connected for as long as they could with Jay tracing patterns into Taemin’s back. The call of a makeup artist woke them back up to reality and they carefully separated to put their disheveled clothes back on. 

“Think they’ll notice?” Taemin asked, pointing to the state of his cardigan. 

“Definitely,” Jay chuckled, satisfied to have marked Taemin in some way. It wouldn’t hurt if people knew they had sex; it would keep others from hitting on Taemin. Especially the noonas, Taemin seemed to have a talent for drawing in crazy noonas. 

“So, I’ll see you around?” Taemin asked awkwardly, not sure if Jay would want a repeat experience.

“What are you talking about? You’re coming back to my house tonight, sexy. Got it? I told you once we started I wouldn’t let you go.” Jay grabbed Taemin and pulled him close so the maknae would fully understand. 

Taemin grinned; his reality had just become so much better than all his dreams.


End file.
